


flood

by dustofwarfare



Series: sleeping with ghosts [7]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M, domestic!fluff cloud/seph style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustofwarfare/pseuds/dustofwarfare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The basement floods, and Cloud ponders Sephiroth and paperwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flood

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet from the _Sleeping with Ghosts_ universe, which I found while working on the next bit of _Begin the End_ :D

**flood**

It rains for three days straight, canceling one of Cloud’s deliveries and keeping him and Sephiroth in the house, alone with no one but each other for company. 

It might have ended badly, if not for the basement flooding. 

“I didn’t even know this house _had_ a basement,” Cloud says, shifting to grab another box from Sephiroth and putting it with the others on the stairs. “Is this stuff even yours? Is this even your _house_?” 

“It seems like you might have asked me that before you moved in,” Sephiroth tells him, handing him another box. “No, these aren’t my things. But yes, it is my house.” 

“Are you sure it doesn’t belong to a clone, or something...,?” 

Sephiroth makes a face at him. He hates it when Cloud does that, second-guesses him after he answers a question, which is nine-tenths of the reason why Cloud does it in the first place. The other is because Sephiroth sometimes has a rocky relationship with telling the truth. “Yes,” he says, very slowly. “Very sure.” 

“It’s just. Someone approved your paperwork. You filled out _paperwork_.” Cloud moves closer through the inches of standing water. “That’s funny.” 

“I’m glad it amuses you,” Sephiroth says, but it’s not his ultra-smooth villain-voice, it’s just the vaguely cranky one. “Where is this water coming from?” 

Cloud pretends to look around for a minute. “It’s probably the planet crying because you live here.” 

Sephiroth stares at him for a good two seconds, strands of damp hair plastered to the side of his face. “Come here and help me find this leak.” 

“Or what?” Cloud puts his hands on his hips. He wonders why they're moving these boxes if none of this stuff belongs to Sephiroth. It's not like Sephiroth's ever cared about damage caused to things that aren't his. 

“Or I’ll drown you in the tears of the planet’s sorrow,” says Sephiroth, expressionless. 

Cloud really shouldn’t laugh at that, but he can’t quite help it.


End file.
